The present invention relates generally to appliances, and more particularly to a method and system for communicating with an intelligent appliance.
Appliances, such as ovens and refrigerators, are capable of carrying out limited user defined instructions that are specified locally. Such instructions typically include start time, temperature, and duration. More remote user defined instructions are rarely, if ever, input into the appliance. A standard appliance, such as a refrigerator or oven, contains and uses the most basic of electrical control components, ranging from thermocouples, thermostats to cooling fans. The more complex appliances on occasion include limited microprocessor control systems. However, the control systems are not designed to carry out detailed instructions or allow control from a remote location.
Complex appliances are suitably capable of interaction and communication with other local appliances. However, such interaction is limited to those other appliances connected to the user's personal computer. Even the complex appliances lack the ability for direct communications, but rather use an exterior device of some sort, such as a computer, capable of interfacing with the appliance. The interfacing device is normally the user's personal computer, on which a software application provides the appliance with control and instruction. The personal computer also allows for the user to connect from a remote location via the Internet with his or her computer and instruct the computer to have the oven begin cooking at a set time, or pause cooking or cancel cooking. The intelligence, that is the communication controls, for the appliances are therefore not located on the appliance itself, but rather a personal computer functioning much like a server with each appliance being a networked client.
However, even in these advanced appliances, there is no ability to directly connect with the Internet for command or control purposes. Rather, the appliance makes use of either a local personal computer or some other means of connecting to the Internet. In essence, a server is required, ancillary to the appliance, which functions as a bridge between the Internet and the appliance. Such an appliance does not incorporate an intelligence module, capable of directly interfacing with the Internet. Thus the current appliances lack integrated means for connecting with a user outside a local area.
Thus there exists a need for a system that combines the capability of a classic residential or commercial appliance with the ability to directly interface with a user at a remote location. Furthermore, there exists the need for a method to access an intelligent appliance from a remote location.